Kagome's Lament
by suckerforromance234
Summary: Kagome is a young human girl living in a small village on the outskirts of Inuyasha's forest. One day a wolf demon chases her and she wishes for the Kami's to save her. They turn her into a tree until her true love can break the spell.
1. Eternity never seemed so long

Kagome's Lament

Summary: Kagome was a beautiful young human girl living in peace with her family on the outskirts of Inuyasha's Forest until one day she is chased by the wolf demon named Koga. He wishes for her to be his mate but fearing him Kagome runs away to the shore line and makes a wish to the Kami's to save her from the demon. In doing so she is turned into a tree escaping Koga but facing eternity as a tree until her true love comes to free her.

Will she ever find her true love? Will she be bound forever by her curse? Will Koga ever leave her alone? Only time will tell.

A/N: Inspired by the Greek story of Syrinx who ran away in fear from Pan the ugly goat God who lusted after young maidens. Enjoy and tell me what you think please?

Chapter 1: Eternity Never Seemed so Long

Kagome was washing her clothes in the river one day when she overheard the village girls gossiping about the handsome wolf demon of the north mountains Koga. They giggled and squealed about how handsome and brave he was. Kagome tried to tune them out by humming a tune taught to her by the sprites of the forest. She not having many friends around her age was content in making friends with nature and animals.

They taught her many useful things that helped her get around the forest unlike any other human before. Like the squirrels taught her to gather nuts and berries and save them for winter. The birds in the trees taught her the loveliest of songs that had the other girls practically green with envy.

The forest sprites taught her how to hide amongst the foliage so it was as if she had become one with the trees. She taught herself to hunt and fish for food when other girls were busy at home cleaning and cooking. Kagome felt it was her duty to protect those she cared about from the harsh ways of the world. Her mother had long since passed and now all that was left was Kagome and her younger brother Sota.

They had been practically raised by the village elder Keade who was old and withered but and kind, and so full of wisdom. Kagome loved her very much and knew should anything happen to her the older miko would help raise Sota into the man he was meant to be.

Kagome sighed coming to the end of her tune and listening to the younger girls prattle on about the great Koga.

"Oh, but is it not just the most romantic thing you have ever heard Eri?" Yuka exclaimed to the other black haired girl. A crow flew over head cried out and Kagome smiled and waved at him in greeting. Eri was smiling at the other girl and nodding her head agreeing with her claim.

"Oh yes! I heard he was coming down from the mountains to search for his bride! Not many females live in his clan you know." Eri sighed. Kagome grimaced at them. She didn't believe in arranged marriages and these girls were hoping in vain that some wolf demon would come and sweep them off their feet. Like a fairytale she mused to herself.

Kagome just continued to wash her clothes hoping the two girls would pass soon enough. Eri giggled at something Yuka said and replied back in a not so soft tone of voice.

"Oh yeah Yuka, I know miss Kagome, would never even be an option for Koga's bride! I mean how could she be? He only wants the best for his mate and Kagome isn't much to look at." The girl sneered her voice traveling across the small river. Kagome's cheeks flushed a deep cherry red and she bowed her black bangs in front of her eyes trying to ignore them.

In truth the girl's words couldn't be more wrong. Kagome was a beautiful young woman. She had long raven hair that fell in waves down her back and her big brown eyes stood out amongst other things. She had flawless alabaster skin and her form was petite but had the curves a woman of 17 should have. And her heart was unwaveringly kind so she let the jabs from the other two girls slide off her. Kagome always tried to look for the best in people even if they wanted to hurt her for no good reason. So when Yuka and Eri looked over to her to see her hurt face, they were shocked when she only smiled at them and continued washing.

Yuka flushed a bright red at her brilliant smile and sneered at her in warning.

"I don't know what your so happy about Kagome but be sure Koga would never want you for his bride! Why he could have Eri or myself if he so chose! He would never want a scrawny little thing like you!" Eri nodded in agreement.

Kagome shrugged at her in response.

"I don't really mind. I don't want to get married to some great demon lord. I want to get married for love like my parents did. I wish you the best of luck though with Koga." With that said Kagome gathered her clothes to her and made her way through the forest singing in tongues the girls couldn't comprehend. She took the longer route wanting to be in the forest as much as she could before heading back to her small cottage that she shared with her brother.

The two girls stared in shock after the orphaned girl and shook their heads.

"Poor thing. Thinking girls now a days get married for love," Yuka huffed and Eri nodded her agreement like a good little sheep.

"Yes, poor Kagome."

Kagome was humming under her breath and stopping every now and then to identify a flower jotting down a note in her little notebook Keade had given her.

"Hmm, lets see I believe that's a Forget Me Not and that there is a Morning Glory," She scribbled in her book making a quick sketch of each flower. She knew almost every name of tree and flower in the forest but she still liked to quiz herself. She had taken lessons from Keade and she was a quick learner. She learned what flowers were helpful for healing and which were poisonous to humans and yokai alike. She learned how to treat poison ivy and how to stop a burn with Aloe. The forest was full of wondrous things and Kagome just wanted to know it all.

But she still had a little brother to take care of and Keade needed her to help her as well with things in the village.

"Right then, got to find something for dinner." Kagome mumbled to herself. She would have fished when she was at the river but Yuka and Eri would have harassed her about it. She put her clothes in a small knapsack she carried with her and drew her bow and arrows with her to catch something for her to eat. She crept slowly along the forest's dirt floor and listened for any movement what so ever.

A small rustling in the bushes had Kagome darting behind a tree for cover. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw it was only a young doe eating a patch of bushes. She bit her lip and cocked her bow at the doe's heart before she could change her mind she let the arrow fly.

The arrow zipped through the air and made a clean cut through the doe's heart. Kagome didn't like causing unnecessary pain so she made the poor creature's death fast and painless. She approached her kill quietly praying to the Kami's to watch over the doe's soul and thanking the doe for her life.

She reached out with a sure hand and retrieved the arrow from her catch. She cleaned the arrow head and placed it back among her other arrows on her back. She carefully lifted the small female deer with her arms having gained some muscle after doing this so many times. She then made her way back towards her village singing in mourning for the poor thing's life.

*With Koga*

The wolf demon lord paced in his cave snarling at anything that moved or dared to defy him. He was eager to find his mate and rule the lands. He wanted this land for it was lush with forest and teeming with life. He wanted it all but he could not have it if the elders refused to give it to him without a mate.

So he decided to head down the mountains in hopes of finding a suitable female. Really anyone would do and he had heard how eager some of the human women were for his attentions. He scoffed. How foolish of them to think he would just pick them at random. He would think about who he chose she had to be strong and beautiful of course but most of all she had to have spirit. He did not some slave at his beck and call he wanted fire he wanted a challenge.

So he barked to his wolves that they would be leaving in the morning for the small village at the edge of Inuyasha's forest.

His wolves howled in acknowledgement and he prepared to meet his mate. He would not take no for answer when he found her. It was only a matter of time.

"I'm coming for you," Koga growled looking out the mouth of his grand cave to the small village below.

*With Kagome*

Kagome grunted as she hefted the small doe through the forest. She kept up a fast pace hoping to get out as soon as possible in fear of yokai who would smell the fresh blood and come to investigate. She breathed a sigh of relief when she made it to small village.

The village housed roughly only a dozen huts and each was packed with families of different sizes. Each made from straw and bamboo that tried but often failed to keep harsh weather out. Behind the huts sat the barley fields and farmers were cutting and sowing the plants for winters to come. Kagome smiled when she saw her younger brother Sota come rushing down the path to greet her.

"Kagome!" He cried joyously his boyish smile and similar black wavy hair made it clear they were siblings. He was around the age of 6 and had the cutest little dimples and his brown eyes that sparked with happiness and mischief made her laugh.

"Wow! Did you catch that doe all by yourself Kagome?" He grinned at her with a toothy smile. She giggled and ruffled his hair with her free hand.

"Sure did squirt! Now help me get this to Keade's and I will make my special stew with the meat." Kagome winked at her brother. He squealed and took the bag from her making her load lighter. She arrived at the elder miko's hut just in time to hear her brother babble on how Kagome had caught the doe all by herself and how amazing she is.

"It's true Keade! Kagome said she caught the deer all by herself and will make her special stew with it!" He beamed at the wrinkled woman. She only chuckled and patted his head.

"Of course child. She is the best hunter I have ever known. Honestly that girl amazes me." She grumbled. Kagome laughed and set the doe down on the small mat on the hut's floor.

"Now Keade stop that! Your making me blush." Kagome chastised. Keade laughed with her rolling her eyes heaven wards.

"Aye, child it is true ye are a force to reckoned with," She laughed at Kagome's red cheeks.

"Well I learned from the best," She sighed at the memory. Keade nodded in agreement.

"Aye, Your Father was brilliant with a bow. And your mother could charm birds right out of trees with that voice of hers." Keade mused. Kagome sighed at the memory of her parents. Her Father had taught her from a very young age to hunt while her mother taught her about the birds and how to sing to them. She dearly missed her parents and felt pain for her younger brother who never knew them.

"I remember Dad, would always tell me to keep my eyes on the prize and Mom would say the key in singing to the birds was to sing with all your heart and soul." Kagome sighed. Her brother looked on with wide wondering eyes at her. He tugged her down to his height.

"You will teach me those things as well Kagome?" He asked his older sister. She smiled and hugged her brother close.

"Of course Sota, when your older I will teach you to be the best hunter and you will make even the trees weep at your wonderful voice." She promised. He beamed at her and ran off to go tell his friends about his awesome big sister.

"Do ye believe it is wise to be telling him such things?" Keade questioned. Kagome frowned at this but waved it off.

"I don't see why not. I mean I can't take care of him forever and he needs to be able to hunt for himself and charming the animals is the best way to get by in the forest. Besides it will keep out parents alive if only through memory." Kagome reasoned.

Keade sighed at the lonely girl. She wished she would make more friends then spend all day in that forest that she so loved.

"Aye, it is wise for Sota to be capable in the ways of the world. But I worry for ye Kagome," She said. Kagome frowned concentrating on skinning her kill for the stew she was to prepare later on.

"Why are you worried Keade? I'm fine I can take care of myself."

"Aye, but are ye not lonely?" She asked the young girl. Kagome thought about the question. No she was not lonely. She had Sota and Keade and the animals of the forest. She may not have a lot of friends but she preferred it that way. Everyone left eventually anyway. Why prolong her pain any longer?

"No I believe I am perfectly happy with the way things are Keade. When Sota is grown and able to take care of himself I will worry about me then." Kagome said turning determined eyes on her. Keade sighed in resolution.

That girl was stubborn. Just like her mother the older miko remembered with a smile.

"Whatever you decide is best child I will be here for ye should you ever need me." She said. Kagome smiled at her in thanks. The two then worked tirelessly over a boiling pot of stew with deer meat and various vegetables in it. The veggies being from Keade's garden in the back of the hut.

Just then a loud bang could be heard several people began screaming. Keade stood up alarmed over the commotion. A tired an haggard looking young mother with a child on her back came rushing in ignoring Kagome and looking towards Keade with fear.

"Lady Keade! Something terrible has happened! Lord Koga of the mountains has showed up and is demanding to see every single available young lady in our village!" She cried looking exhausted and scared with the crying baby on her back. Keade gasped and stood up with wobbly legs. Kagome rushed over to help her stand.

"Has he demanded anything else Mai?" She asked the worried mother. She shook her head.

"No, only that he wishes to see every single female without a child," Mai said with fear in her eyes. Kagome gasped when she realized she must go as well.

"Very well, Mai lead us to him," Keade said grabbing her bow and arrows for safety. Kagome stood and grabbed her weapons as well.

"Thank you Lady Keade," Mai rushed out of the small hut with her crying child. Kagome stood and looked at Keade.

"Be ready to fight child. Ye are a young woman and Koga may be after ye, for what I don't know." Kagome nodded in understanding.

When the two miko's reached the center of the village they were shocked to find the whole entire village surrounded by wolves and one angry wolf yokai in the midst of it all. He stood in the center flanked by two other wolf demons one with silver hair cropped short with a black patch on the front of his forehead and the other with spiked white hair. They all wore the same wolf pelts and had yellow eyes that made Kagome remember a wolf's eye right before the kill.

The leader Koga she assumed was different from his two underlings. He had piercing blue eyes and dark black hair pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. He wore plated armor across his chest and the same brown wolf pelts decorated his tummy and legs. His long brown tail flowed out from behind him. Kagome also took notice of his claws which were clenched into a tight fist but even his feet had claws on them. Kagome shivered not wanting to be around this man for much longer.

He opened his mouth to speak and Kagome's heart beat sped up at the white shiny fangs that she could see were sharp and deadly.

"Listen here! I am here looking for a potential mate!" Koga called out among them. The females all began to talk in hushed excited whispers while the men grumbled and looked concerned. Kagome nervously backed away and tried to blend in with the crowd.

"Now, if you think just anyone will do your sadly mistaken! I need somebody strong and beautiful to rule my lands with me! Somebody who is not afraid to stand up for themselves, someone who will present a challenge!" Koga cried out. The murmurs got louder with his announcement.

Kagome shrank back even more. She knew power was revered in the wolf tribes and half the women here were pathetically weak. Always relying on their husbands for support and never having to do anything for themselves. Kagome feared she may be the perfect candidate Koga's mate.

"Who here is strong? Who can hunt? Cook and fend for themselves? That is what I want in my mate. Bring forth all that can do these things." There was dead silence. Each girl looked around in confusion. Some were frightened others furious at not having a chance at the wolf prince.

Then someone stepped out of the crowd. Kagome had to hold back a gasp. It was Yuka. Koga sent his piercing gaze on her.

"Can you fend for yourself girl?" He asked a growl in his throat. Yuka gulped and shook her head.

"Then why are speaking to me? Do not waste my time!" He barked at her. She squeaked but didn't back down.

"I know someone like that. Someone strong. She is so strong but her beauty is something you would have to decide for yourself. But lord if you could just consider me for your bride. I would make it worth while for you." Yuka spoke with confidence and little bit of arrogance but she never backed down from his stare.

"Speak! Tell me who is this strong woman you speak of?" Koga growled his eyes flashing among the women. Kagome prepared to run.

"Her name is, Kagome Higirashi. She is strong and she can hunt. I heard she can even charm birds right out of trees." Yuka smirked now happy she was getting her revenge. Koga raised an eyebrow at this and barked an order at his wolves.

"Bring forth this Kagome Higirashi you speak of. Bring her to me and we shall test her skills," Yuka gulped and nodded pointing a finger at a hidden Kagome. Keade stepped forward before Kagome could even protest.

"I'm sorry lord Koga but she is not to be your bride." Keade glared at him. Koga's stare turned deadly.

"Do not attempt to tell me what I can and cannot do woman. I am lord of these mountains and you should be grateful I allow you to live here! Now bring forth the girl!" He growled his blue eyes flashing red. Kagome gasped and her anger rose. How dare he belittle Keade like that? She was a respected miko and even demons knew to respect her!

Kagome stepped forward fire in her gaze. Koga studied the fiery young girl before him and a slow fanged grin broke across his face.

"You are the one named Kagome?" He questioned her. She glared and nodded.

"You can hunt and sing? That is quite impressive for someone so young," He purred. Kagome's glare turned deadly.

"My parents taught me," She retorted. He smirked at her enjoying the game he had set up.

"Ah, and where are they now? They deserve some thanks for raising such a beautiful daughter not to mention one so brilliant," He purred. Kagome mentally gagged at his seduction routine.

"They died. A long, long time ago," She said coldly. Koga flinched but kept his grin in place. If she had no one then she wouldn't put up much of fuss to come with him.

"Ah, now don't look like that. So Kagome what do you say to becoming my mate?" Koga grinned at her and winked. Kagome scowled at him.

"Never. I would sooner die then become your bride. I have people to take care of here, I am terribly sorry Koga but I must decline." Kagome said an arrogant smirk on her face. The women around them all gasped and began talking in whispers. Keade smirked at Koga knowing Kagome would never give into his ways. She placed a comforting hand on Kagome's younger brothers shoulder who was shaking in anger at the wolf demon's declaration.

Koga growled under his breath. He stepped closer to Kagome and she backed up afraid of what he was capable of. Keade gasped recognizing an angry demon when she saw one. Kagome was in grave danger.

"Run child! He is losing control! Run until you cannot see the village anymore. Do not risk it run before he captures you," Keade shrieked. Kagome gasped and backed up nearly tripping over a stone as she did. Sota called out to her and she saw Yuka's smirking face.

"Take care of Sota, Keade!" Kagome yelled running for the protection of the forest. She hoped she could lose him in time.

"You will not escape! Just become my bride! You have nothing here!" Koga yelled after her. Kagome was already sprinting towards the forest.

End of chapter.

A/N: Whew! Wow 7 whopping pages for the first chapter! So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Just plain weird? Next chapter coming soon!

Review! Please and thank you! And remember this is based off a myth from Greek mythology not exactly like it. Obviously Pan is Koga and Kagome is the nymph he lusts after.. What happens next? Only time will tell!

Next Chapter: Whose Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?


	2. Whose afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?

Chapter 2:

Whose Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?

A/N: Alright! So here is the next chapter of Kagome's Lament. Also Lament, means sorrow for those of you who don't know. Unfortunately there is a lot of sadness for our little heroine before she can have her knight rescue her.

Anyone wanting to know about the myth of Pan look it up. I am not keeping everything from the myth into the story. Keep an eye out and tell me what you see?

* * *

><p>Kagome was breathing hard as her legs pumped her faster through the forest. She could hear Koga's mocking laugh come to her through the trees. She couldn't let him get to her. Faster and faster it wasn't good enough!<p>

She had to find a way to escape this monster. All those times she swore to herself to only marry for love. Only after her heart was breaking because she couldn't be without the other person. Only after they had declared their love for each other and to never live without the other. Only then would she wed. But now this determined, terrifying wolf yokai was hell bent on her becoming his bride.

She titled her head back trying to stop the flow of her tears. She knew he could smell them. As she titled her head back she saw the breathtaking blue sky and the canopy of trees. The leaves dancing with rays of sunlight as she ran. The forest was always her second home.

After the village it was the only place she truly felt connected to her parents. She could remember her father and the way he taught her to be sneaky when hunting. The way her mother would laugh as she stumbled over the notes when she tried to sing for the first time. The joy she felt when she sang and bird answered her song with one of it's own.

The thrill and adrenaline of the hunt. The first time she cried after killing a rabbit and the way her father held her telling her it was a part of life. That they would thank the rabbit for it's life by savoring it. The happiness and peace she felt when walking through the forest simply because she could.

Kagome knew. She knew how determined wolf yokai were when in pursuit of a hunt. The only way she could escape would be through a miracle and she was becoming so very tired. Her heart was racing and beads of sweat formed on her brow. Her hair whipped behind her as she ran and ran for her life.

Koga's laughter hit her ears again.

"What will you do? What will you accomplish in this small little village? Come away and be someone! Be mine!" He laughed and she saw a flash of fur. Yellow eyes with hungry gazes. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and prayed with all her might.

_'Please. Kami save me. Let me escape this monster. I want to continue to live in the forest. I want to marry for true love. Help me. Save me from Koga.'_

Kagome prayed with all her might. As she ran she came upon the crashing ocean right on the edge of the forest. Before her toes could touch the sand she felt an odd feeling in her limbs. Her feet grew rooted to her spot and Kagome felt a flash of panic. If she could not run then surely Koga would capture her.

"Kami! I ask for help and this is what you do to me? Make me a unable to escape?" She cried to the skies. But grew ridged when she heard a voice whisper through her mind.

_'You asked for freedom. You asked to be saved. He cannot touch you if you are not even human. You wish for true love, but your love is not yet ready to bloom. Till the day he comes for you, you will be rooted to this spot as a tree of the forest. You love this forest more than anyone else it will be your job to protect with your kind heart till the spell is broken.'_

Kagome cried out when she felt her arms stretch and reach towards the heavens. Her skin grew rough and course. Her limbs had become branches and her skin had become bark. Her hair had become leaves and her legs roots. She could still see but she had no face. Her mind was still alive but she was trapped within the bark.

Kagome could see Koga come rushing out of the forest frantically searching for her. He growled with rage when her scent would not come. She laughed with joy and her leaves shook with her mirth. She was safe.

"Find her! Do not stop till you find her and when you do bring her to me!" He ordered his wolves. They howled to the wind and rushed off searching. Koga howled with rage.

"You will not escape me Kagome. You will be my mate one way or another. I will never stop looking for you even if it takes eternity," With that he ran off leaving the girl now turned tree to stand in shock. Kagome wondered just how long she must stay a tree. The Kami said till my true love comes. But how can he come if all he sees of me is a tree? I shall be stuck like this forever I know it! She wailed and her branches quaked. Birds shrieked in the distance and the sun began to set.

So Kagome waited.

End chapter.

* * *

><p>AN: Well? How is the trial run coming along? Review and let me know. I know I said I would update the other stories and I will but I just had to write this down before I forgot it. Expect a lot of updates I have this story all planned out. Till next time!

Next chapter: The Waiting Game


	3. The Waiting Game

Chapter 3: The Waiting Game

A/N: Uh hi… (Waves meekly at reviewers) Uh hello? Anyone out there? (Stares at empty crowd.) Well it seems that I am alone here without you guys. So please forgive me… So yes here is chapter 3 of Kagome's Lament. I know I have been MIA for awhile and I'm sorry for that my laptop was having some serious problems and I couldn't write!

So forgive and forget yes? Please pretty please review so I know you guys still love me and are alive! I missed you all!

Onward with the story!

Previously: _Kagome could see Koga come rushing out of the forest frantically searching for her. He growled with rage when her scent would not come. She laughed with joy and her leaves shook with her mirth. She was safe. _

_"Find her! Do not stop till you find her and when you do bring her to me!" He ordered his wolves. They howled to the wind and rushed off searching. Koga howled with rage. _

_"You will not escape me Kagome. You will be my mate one way or another. I will never stop looking for you even if it takes eternity," _

_With that he ran off leaving the girl now turned tree to stand in shock. Kagome wondered just how long she must stay a tree. The Kami said till my true love comes. But how can he come if all he sees of me is a tree? I shall be stuck like this forever I know it! She wailed and her branches quaked. Birds shrieked in the distance and the sun began to set. _

_So Kagome waited. _

Kagome waited for a very long time. She began to lose count of the days and weeks and eventually years. She wanted for nothing for the earth provided her with sustenance. The sun warmed her leaves and the rains quenched her thirst. Her thoughts were constant and ran over and over how she could have escaped any other way.

She feared she would drive herself to insanity if she did not speak to another living being. But trees did not speak for they did not have mouths. So Kagome was alone with the forest and her thoughts. At first she was so happy to be free from Koga and she reveled in the strong branches that were once her arms. But as the years went by Kagome grew bored and lonely. She missed her brother and Lady Keade. She wondered if they even remembered her or if they searched at all.

But most of all Kagome missed the feel of the sun on her face and the feel of grass between her toes. Now the sun warmed her leaves and her feet were coarse roots buried beneath the earth. Birds built nests in her branches and their songs provided company and music for Kagome. But she longed for human conversation and touch. She though not one for violence wished she could punch whichever Kami who thought it was a good idea to trap her in a tree.

Kagome tried to gain attention for perhaps to get a message to Keade somehow. Maybe she could free Kagome. She was after all a powerful Miko and had affinity for nature. She screamed and shook her branches till birds were shrieking in fright. But nothing worked. She stretched her Miko powers out towards anything to maybe touch their soul with hers. But nothing could feel her no human ever passed close enough. Even if they had it would take a very powerful Miko to sense her. Kagome's only hope was the one who would break the spell. Demons Kagome knew sometimes had a little Miko power in them so she searched for them as well.

But the closest she got was a toad demon that stared at her for a few minutes and then hopped away. Kagome gave up after awhile sometimes crying from frustration or anger. Sometimes even loneliness. Kagome didn't know what to do so she told herself stories to pass the time or sang in hopes of being heard. But no matter what she did she was still a tall Oak tree on the outskirts of the forest.

Seasons came and went and Kagome wished she could tell time by the sun or moon. She only knew after what felt like an eternity she was trapped and may never be free.

"Well guessing how long I have been here and how many times I have been a frozen popsicle tree. I would say I was here for a few years at least. I wonder if Sota graduated school yet. Is Keade still alive?" Kagome's mind whirled with thought after thought. She never suspected that so much time has passed since the fateful day with Koga.

"Kami please let my brother be ok. I am beginning to regret my wish to be free of Koga," Kagome sighed and stared past the thicket of trees that surrounded her. Just then she heard a voice chuckle whisper on the wind.

Kagome's head snapped up. "Hello? Anyone there? Can you hear me?" She cried out but only saw the birds pass over head.

"Great and now I am hallucinating, fantastic," She thought dryly.

A deep growl sounded through the small grove. Kagome's branches tingled and she could have sworn she could move them if she tried. Her heart took off at a thunderous pace and she feared it would burst right through the bark.

A small movement in the brush closest to the shore had Kagome, quivering in fear. What if Koga had come back and he had found her? Did Sota finally discover her? Was the one she dreamed of finally here? Kagome didn't know what to think when a man no, strike that a demon with long silver hair clothed in a red robe burst into the clearing.

He stood maybe a good 6 feet tall and had piercing golden eyes. His hair was the oddest color she had ever seen. Pale silver that was tinted with blue. It flowed down his back and past his waist. His hands were tipped with claws that sparked white in the sun light and at his wrists were matching purple stripes. His feet had a matching pair of stripes at his ankles and his toes Kagome was sure were pointed too. But what really stood out were his ears that topped his head.

Almost like a dog they twitched and swiveled around among silver tresses, trying to catch each and every sound the forest had to offer. He smirked and made a face at something behind him that Kagome could not see. His hand went to the hilt at his waist to caress a long sword sheathed and tied to his belt. His golden eyes sparked red as he laughed with deranged mirth.

"Thought they could catch me eh? They should know better than to take my sword away from me. Stupid wolves," He growled. Kagome gasped. He had fought the wolves? She tried to think of a way to catch the strange young man's attention without scaring him out of his wits. From what Kagome could see he was about the same age as her, seventeen maybe eighteen but with demons one could never be sure. Kagome just watched him for awhile fascinated with him for some odd reason.

He checked his surroundings sniffing the forest floor much like puppy would scout the area. Kagome had to repress a giggle but her leaves trembled and the dog man looked up at the tree with confusion on his beautiful features. Kagome couldn't hold back any longer and she let a small giggle sound out but the man paid it no mind. Kagome sighed feeling foolish at the hope that had coursed through her at the site of the silver haired man.

She wondered who he was and why he was so far from home. Dog Yokai lived in the Southern mountains since the wolves lived in the North. They were bitter enemies and Kagome knew that dogs rarely set out on their own away from their packs. Much like wolves dog Yokai had packs too but was much more closely knit then the wolves. Wolves would kill their comrades without a second thought if the situation called for it. Dogs were loyal and fiercely protective of their kin. Wolves were blood thirsty and only cared about the hunt and carrying on the pack with pups.

Kagome grimaced at the pure lust and hunger in Koga's eyes when she ran from him. She was terrified and hoped with wary thought that this man was smart enough to hurry along his way before he was caught on Koga's territory. Kagome tried to yell for him to run away but it was as if he didn't hear her.

But it was no use the sun was setting and Kagome knew it would be dark soon, Koga would be out hunting. She shuddered at the thought and hoped the man was smart enough to find shelter.

What he did next surprised her so much she let out a little scream. He turned towards her golden eyes gleaming from the pale moonlight. They swept up her trunk and into her canopy of leaves. If she had a face Kagome was sure she would be blushing from his intense stare. Then he crouched down low on his haunches and launched himself at her.

She screamed scaring a few night time animals in the forest. The silver haired demon had swung himself up into her branches and seemed to be making a bed in her would be arms. Kagome could only stare as he settled in for the night. He seemed completely at home in a tree and did not seem to find anything out of the ordinary. Kagome rustled her leaves to wake him or perhaps move him. But it was no use the man only grumbled and turned snuggling deeper into her leaves.

Kagome was stunned. She had been alone for so long now the complete and utter trust the demon seemed to put into her. Even if she was a tree was mind boggling. So with an invisible smile on her would be lips Kagome drifted off to sleep.

The demon man only snorted and scratched his ears unaware of the beauty trapped in the bark beneath him.

*The Next Morning*

The light was blinding. Sun light streaked across the half –demons eyes and he put up a hand to block out the burning sun. Wind rustled the earth green leaves above him. He cracked his golden eyes open and surveyed his surroundings. He was high up in an oak tree surrounded by trees of the same nature. Nearby he could make out the light crashing of the ocean and the cry of sea gulls above.

His ears twitched on his silver head of hair. He stretched long a fluid. Every muscle rippled with relief as the demon woke his aching body. He had been running all day practically and he was exhausted. His tongue felt dry and heavy in his mouth. His feet ached from the hard run he had. His head pounded with a headache and hunger for he had not eaten in days. He was a thief and he had stolen something precious but something that rightfully belonged to him.

His clawed hands brushed the hilt of the old battered sword. One would think it was a work man's sword from the way it was battered and bruised. It had wrappings on the wooden handle and the blade was chipped and scarred from use. He brushed a finger along the blade and attempted to prick his finger at the end.

It didn't even leave a bruise. He cussed and threw the blade to the ground in frustration.

"How is a sword that won't even cut skin useful? Useless piece of trash if you ask me," The demon man grumbled. He started to regret stealing the sword.

The red clothed man jumped down from his perch to the fallen sword below. He picked it up and took a few practice swings with it. Each less fruitless as he tried cutting the foliage around him. He stared at the tree he had slept in and looked back at the sword.

A determined look rose in his golden eyes. He picked the sword up and with all his might thrust the sword into the tree. The sword by some small miracle lodged into the tree. The silver haired man smirked and quickly carved his name into the tree.

"There! Maybe it's not so useless after all," He mused to himself. He was cut off from a pain filled scream that cut through the air and into his heart. He whipped around to be met with nothing but the tree behind him.

He looked back at the tree that had his name carved into it. It couldn't be. The tree stood tall and proud still with the name 'Inuyasha' proudly carved into the side of its bark.

Then a bright white light engulfed the small clearing. Inuyasha was stunned for in its place laid a young girl with raven black hair and his name cut into her side angry and bleeding.

End Chapter.

A/N: Lol ok... I know how much you all must hate me now... Ah ha. I have to keep you interested somehow don't I? So review pretty please? I love this story so far. Let me know what you lovely people think. Updates soon to come I promise!


	4. How Long?

Chapter 4:

How Long?

A/N: I feel so loved! *sniff* you guys make me feel so special! Thank you truly for sticking with me... I have some bad news... Destined for Him will be postponed because I have major writers block for that story. But the good news is I have loads of ideas for this one! So send me some love and tell me what you think of this chapter!

Previously:

_The red clothed man jumped down from his perch to the fallen sword below. He picked it up and took a few practice swings with it. Each less fruitless as he tried cutting the foliage around him. He stared at the tree he had slept in and looked back at the sword. _

_A determined look rose in his golden eyes. He picked the sword up and with all his might thrust the sword into the tree. The sword by some small miracle lodged into the tree. The silver haired man smirked and quickly carved his name into the tree. _

_"There! Maybe it's not so useless after all," He mused to himself. He was cut off from a pain filled scream that cut through the air and into his heart. He whipped around to be met with nothing but the tree behind him._

_He looked back at the tree that had his name carved into it. It couldn't be. The tree stood tall and proud still with the name 'Inuyasha' proudly carved into the side of its bark. _

_Then a bright white light engulfed the small clearing. Inuyasha was stunned for in its place laid a young girl with raven black hair and his name cut into her side angry and bleeding. _

*With Kagome*

Kagome watched in fascination. The white haired demon was different from anything she had ever seen before. He would huff and curse, making quite a racket when the sword he wielded refused to cut much more than a blade of grass.

Kagome tried not to laugh at his expense. But his expression of anger and frustration at an imamate object was so funny; Kagome couldn't help but shake her leaves with mirth. But when he turned towards her she was surprised to see a look of determination in his golden orbs.

She certainly didn't expect what happened next. The mystery red robed man lunged at her and stuck the old sword into her side. At first she was so stunned she didn't feel a thing. But when he carved his name into her bark, she felt a flash of white hot pain that seemed to escape and fill up the small clearing.

Before she blacked out she could have sworn the forest lit up with a flash of white light. But something much more important happened then for the first time in what felt like eternity, Kagome felt the brush of fresh air on her smooth flesh.

*With Inuyasha*

He stared in wonder at the raven haired beauty that seemed to come out of nowhere. She lay unconscious on the forest floor skin pale as snow and hair black as night. Her breaths came in short gasps almost as if she was trying to breathe in all the air at once. She wore what Inuyasha could only assume was clothes. Her shirt once white was covered in dirt and torn at the sleeves. Her skirt was intact but was tattered at the ends and her feet were bare. They were covered in scars and dirt as if she were running through the forest for a long time.

Her side was raw and angry from the sword he held at his side. He dropped it and slowly made his way towards her confused as to how a tree became a girl. As he approached he was hit by an odd scent. Mixed with blood was the distinct scent of lilacs and ocean brine. A combination that had him reeling for a few moments. The girl was human that much was clear. But how she came out of a tree was what had the half demon approach with caution.

Perhaps she was a witch and a priestess had cursed her into a tree and he had accidently released her. Inuyasha flexed his claws if the girl thought she could harm him she had another thing coming. He tensed. How would she react when she saw a half demon standing near her with a sword covered in her blood?

He was about to leave the small clearing and the strange girl when he heard a soft moan drift to his ears. He turned slowly and cursed under his breath. The girl was moving slowly and the speed of her heart picked up. Before he could move so much as an inch Inuyasha was staring into shocked ebony eyes that had him frozen in place.

*With Kagome*

She groaned. Every part of her ached and there was a burning sensation on her left side. Blinding light hit her eye lids and made her squeeze them tighter in response. She slowly opened them and moved slightly hissing in pain as she made an effort to sit up. Kagome looked at her hands in shock moving them slowly in disbelief. Her arms were back no longer branches. She stretched them out in front of her and ran them over the soft grass around her. She sighed with relief and froze when she heard a sharp intake of breath.

She looked to her right and was floored to see the same demon from before. His golden eyes were wide with shock and wonder. Kagome gasped staring at his ears, claws and fangs. He was fierce looking yet he was not attacking her.

He gaped more at her and Kagome blushed slightly from his gaze. She opened her mouth to thank him or talk to him she wasn't sure which. Maybe he knew why she was free.

"Thank you for freeing me. My name is Kagome," She blushed more as he came closer. He shook his head once more before speaking.

*With Inuyasha*

He stared at the girl as she began to stir. She was stunning. He felt a tremor run up his spine and when she turned her chocolate brown eyes on him his legs turned to jelly. His heart picked up pace so much he was afraid it would burst from his chest. His breath left him and he could only gape at her in awe.

She smiled then and light blush dusted her cheeks. Inuyasha drew in a breath not sure what to say since she was looking at him in question. Before he could say a word she spoke.

"Thank you for freeing me. My name is Kagome," She seemed to turn even redder as he approached her. Inuyasha was at a loss. Who was this girl? Kagome. He has never heard of her before and why was she in that tree? How long as she been there and why did she come out when he carved his name into her side?

So many questions whirled in his mind. Inuyasha didn't know what to ask first. She looked back at him expecting him to say something. Might as well start with his name.

"My name is Inuyasha second son to Lord Inu noTashio of the Southern tribe," He explained with a grimace. He hated explaining his heritage to strangers but it was required of all the royal members to state their status even if he was only second to the throne.

Kagome's eyes widened at the name. Inuyasha something panged in her heart at the name. Why did it sound so familiar?

End Chapter.

A/N: Hey all! Well I decided I would update only this story from now on. Once this is done I will be gone from the fan fiction world. But don't be sad I still have lots more to go before this story is over and done with. So hold on and keep reading! I hope to update soon. Thanks for sticking with me.


End file.
